


Costume Party

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Armin meets a strange man at a Halloween Party.Day 4- Costume Party
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531679
Kudos: 41





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 2 of 2019's Eremin week. I never got to finish it before the event was over, but I wanted to post it.

With each step toward Historia's house, he could feel his anxiety rise. The main factor was because Historia, had been a cheerleader and the leader of the worst group of kid in their school. And, she invited him to her party. Why that type of person would invite his nerdy ass to a party? Sure, they were 'adults' now, but he'd seen too many college parties in movies to know that a nerd going to a jocks party was a bad thing.

But, here he was.

The only reason he even was going to the party was because his best friend was excited to go. Mikasa Ackerman had a love for the occult and supernatural things. So, Halloween was naturally one of her favorite holidays. A day where everyone celebrated the occult and not just her and a few friends was exciting for her.

She was also the only person, who could stand toe to toe with Historia. Her mother being some sort of important diplomat from Japan. Armin never really asked her the details, considering it didn't change who Mikasa was. A badass goth, who was currently walking as a the freshly skinned mortal. It was extremely well done and the two of them had spent hours painting her body. It had turned out perfectly as far as Armin was concerned. And Mikasa loved it.

“Hey, Armin. When the party's over let's try our summoning again,” Mikasa said, grabbing a hold on his arm. “We didn't have any luck last night,” She said, a small smile on her painted face.

“As long as no one gets possessed and it doesn't end like a horror movie.” Armin said with a soft chuckle. “Careful, you might smudge your make up.” He said as she took his arm.

“Afterwards we can have a movie marathon and make it so neither of us will sleep tonight.”

“I think, I could go for that,” He said, happy to show Mikasa some of his favorite horror movies. “It's so loud already.” His anxiety was already high from having to attend the party, so the sound of the music playing from down the street was making him shudder. If the cops got called because of the noise, they'd probably be in a lot of trouble. Especially, considering there was no doubt that alcohol was being consumed their. Neither of them were of age, yet, and he wasn't sure if they'd get in trouble just by being there.

“They're not impressing anyone,” Mikasa said calmly as she nudged him. “Come on, put your head on. No one is going to recognize us,” Mikasa said sounding even more excited than before.

“I'm kind of having second thoughts here,” Armin said, looking at the group of kids lounging in the yard, as he put his box-like mask on. “We don't really fit in with this group of people,” He added, adjusting the mask, so he could see though his peep holes. Mikasa just straighten out the barbwire wire that was on the his body and continued to smile.

“It's Halloween and we have the spirits on our side.” She motioned to the path, toward the house, with her hand. “Look at this house. Not even a single pumpkin carving. How are they going to ward off any spirits that might find there way here.” Armin nodded, knowing that she was really into that sort of thing, considering her porch was covered in differently carved pumpkins, she and her younger brother carved together. Even he had two pumpkins on his front porch, he and his grandfather had painted them, enjoying a craft day together. “Most of these 'popular' kids aren't even dressed in costumes. Let alone dressed as spirits or demons. Besides, isn't that guy you have a crush on here,” She said, bumping him and Armin fought to remind her about her makeup again.

“Y-Yeah,” He said, feeling like he needed to look away from her, despite the face no one could see his face.

“Then we have to go. Can I put my coat in your basket,” She asked causing Armin to turn his back to her.

“Go for it. Just flip the latch.”

“I can't believe that you made a fully functioning basket and that meat tenderizer,” She said, as she opened the basket and put her coast into his basket exposing all their hard work for the world to see.

“When you're gonna dress up, you gotta do it in style. Now, please, make sure I don't walk into the road and get run over.” Mikasa let out a loud laugh as grabs his hand, pulling him up toward the entrance of the house.

“You two here for the party,” A person that Armin wasn't familiar with said.

“No, we're here for the demon orgy,” Armin said, trying to make his voice deep and growly causing Mikasa to snicker beside him. “What else would we be here for?” Armin thought that they had rolled their eyes, but didn't care because Mikasa was pulling him into the house ignoring the two completely.

“Demon. Orgy,” Mikasa said, amusement clear in her voice.

“No pumpkins, lame costumes, and no respect for the holiday. So, demon orgy. What else was I supposed to say,” Armin said, trying to explain why he had said such a stupid thing.

“It'd be more exciting than~this,” Mikasa said, looking at the crowd of college kids that filled the living room. Most of them were drinking and sitting around shouting at each other over the music. There looked like some boring drinking games going on in the kitchen and others were playing a video game on the television. Other than that, there wasn't really anything interesting or Halloween themed going on.

“Yeah.” Armin was increasingly disappointed at the lack of creative costumes as well. He'd at least hoped for some people in impressive costumes. They were all freaking rich kids after all. He'd saved up for months for the supplies he used to create his costume.

“Find your guy and do whatever you wanted to do. I'm going to see if there's any séances going on.” Mikasa said moving away from Armin looking around the room for something interesting.

“If not, gonna start one?” Mikasa just gave him a sly smile as she walked off, leaving Armin to assume she would summon the demons for that Orgy he'd mentioned.

Once he gathered up his barring he lifted his human sized, meat tenderizer and slung it over his shoulder. He was going to find a corner to sit in until Mikasa was ready to go. It wasn't like he didn't want to mingle, he usually liked talking with others. He just didn't like large crowds and he knew that everyone was in little clicks. If Mikasa hadn't gotten it into her head that there was someone he liked at this party, then he would've just hung out with her and terrorized the stupid drunks. Since she decided that there was in fact someone, he would have to play along and sit around for an hour or so.

Maybe, he'd grab some chips from the food table and try to strike up a conversation with someone. It would make the hour a little less bland. He might even find himself enjoying the party. He made his way through the partying college kids. Some of them told him his costume was awesome and even knew what character he was trying to portray. There were the off handed comments that he was a bit too short, but they all seemed amused and enjoying the part.

“Hey~Cool costume.” Armin had just gotten to the snack table, when he heard the voice. Armin instantly knew who it was and his mood curdled. A hand slammed onto his shoulder and Armin didn't have to look to know that it was the owner of the voice. “Where'd you get it?” It was Jean Kirstein, his own personal bully in high school. His hair was longer and wavy. That cocky look was still on his face as he leaned over Armin's shoulder, just out of his site.

“I made it myself.” Armin kept his voice flat, but loud enough so Jean could hear him clearly.

“Seriously,” Jean said, as Armin moved to be able to face him. He used his hammer to move Jean's hand off his shoulder. “Nice. Did you make this too?”

“Wait, don't-ah!” Before Armin could tell him not to touch it, Jean had taken it. He held it up above his head, like he was pretending to be Thor.

“Dude, this look so bad ass. How did you make it so light.” He said, looking smug at the fact he was able to rip it out of Armin's hand.

“Give that back,” Armin said, his voice harsh because he worked extremely hard on his costume and Jean hadn't even worn a costume, just his varsity jacket and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

“What'd you say to me, Box Boy?”

“Yeah, dude, chill. It's just a toy.” The friend took the weapon from Jean and started swinging it around. A couple of people shouted at the two to give it back and stop swinging it around. Others just laughed at the guy pretending to be the Norse God.

“It's not just a toy! I spent a lot of ti-” Armin tried to stop the idiot swung it and hit the wall, snapping the hammer in half.

“Opps,” The guy said, his amusement completely gone. “What a cheap hammer.”

“It's not meant to be used like that!” He shouted grabbing the broken hammer from the guy's limps hands. He looked at the damage and was relieved that it was an easy fix and not completely destroyed. He was still very angry about it. It had taken him a long time to get it looking so closely to the real deal. It wouldn't be the same after he fixed it.

“Hey, chill, it was an accident,” Jean said, holding his hand up to Armin as though he was afraid that Armin might swing.

“No, you're both a dick, Jean, you know that!” “You didn't even ask before you took it and just started swing it down.” Jean looked like he was about to start a fight with Armin, but he simply huffed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Let's get out of here.” Armin just let out a sigh and dropping his basket off of his back. Collapsing beside the basket, he stuck his now broken hammer into the basket with Mikasa's coat. All that hard work ruined by two dicks that liked to mess with him. He felt like he wanted to cry because

“Want me to take care of them,” A voice said from above Armin causing him to flinch and attempt to look up. Armin shifted his head back until he was able to see a strange man leaning over the couch looking at the two Jean and the jerk that helped break his hammer. “I can easily make them disappear.” The man said, casually flicking his hand toward the two as his eyes traveled down to Armin.

“What-no,” Armin said, looking at the man like he'd said something crazy. “Why would I-” He stopped as the man looked down at Armin, his eyes silencing him.

There was something strange about the man's eyes. Maybe it was just the way they looked through his mask, but they seemed to almost be glowing an emerald, cat slit, eyes. His slim face was shadowed by his long hair hanging over his shoulder. His face was off putting, for some reason, but a bit exciting. The way his eyes seemed to stand out from his shadowed face was the cause of the uncomfortable feeling. The excitement was because Armin thought the eyes were completely awesome. He hoped that the could ask where the man had gotten his colored contacts. They were spooky and alluring to stare at. They would make the perfect contacts for a SNK cosplay of the Rogue Titan.

“Call me, Eren,” The man said, as though he could tell Armin was looking at him. “What's your name,” He said, a somewhat seductive smile forming on his face.

“Armin?” He was unsure what else to say as the man seemed to get closer, leaning over the edge of the couch, hanging there impressively. It had to take a lot of upper body strength to do what he was doing and Armin was honestly impressed.

“Armin, it's a pleasure.” Eren said, tilting his head slightly, his hair now away from his attractive face. His eyes didn't seem to be glowing any longer, now that they were out of the shadows. “So, is that a safe on your head?”

“Yeah-Um, I'm a Boss from a video game. What are you supposed to be,” Armin said, looking at the boring clothing that Eren seemed to be wearing. Nothing, but a simple pair of black jeans and a off colored peasant shirt. He wasn't in a costume at all, at least not one that Armin could identify. The only thing that was spooky about him was his eyes.

“A Devil.” He sounded like it was the funniest joke ever as he continued to smile. “Heard there was supposed to be a demon orgy here,” He said, casually leaning closer to Armin, making Armin a bit uncomfortable. “Got curious.” Armin was a bit embarrassed that this stranger had heard him make that snarky comment, but it was kinda funny.

“That was just a joke.” Armin said, looking away from the man as he felt the man slip from the couch and flip over to sit beside him.

“It sounds like it'd liven up the party, too bad.” Eren said, causing Armin to wish he didn't have his stupid mask on. He couldn't see Eren and what he was doing, so he slid away slightly and turned to face him.

“I don't think I'd be able to handle that,” Armin said, a weak smile on his face, even though the other man couldn't see it.

“Really? Would you be able to handle making a deal with me,” Eren said, shifting to look obviously suggestive as he spoke and Armin couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

“Deal? Like a deal with the Devil,” Armin said, shaking his head slightly, but Eren just sat there, smiling at him.

“Yeah. I can give you anything you want. If you give me your soul,” Eren said, sounding happily about it, holding his hand up, pointing to the ceiling.

“Yeah-no. I've read enough fan fiction and watched enough Anime to know where that will lead me,” He said, a laugh in his voice, knowing that the man was trying to prove Armin that he was in a devil costume.

“And where would it lead you?” There was just as much amusement as there was curiosity that Armin found himself relaxing and answering Eren's question.

“It'll either become a 'master-slave' relationship-either the good kind or the bad kind,” Armin said, looking at Eren who looked in confusion at the last part, but he continued on. “I'm not into being a slave or a master, just so you know.” Just to make sure that the man in front of him didn't get the wrong idea about the things Armin watched. “If it's not that sort of deal, you'll make loopholes in your contract to either kill me and take my soul-Or worse, use the contract to stay in the world to kill-slash-feed on people.” He could name off a number of different T.V. Shows that would have these plots.

“You have a weird perception of what Devils are,” He said, looking mildly amused. “I'm just here to provide a service.”

“And that would be a plot for a Hentai,” Armin countered with a laugh causing Eren to look a bit more interested in what Armin just said.

“I wouldn't be opposed to that.”

Was he seriously being hit on or something, Armin thought, feeling a bit flustered by his own thoughts. He quickly beat them down, however, the man only knew his name and not what he looked like. He could just be messing around with the guy that's sitting here alone.

“Funny. You look like you walked in off the street, not expecting a costume party,” Armin said, feeling like his nose was itching. He slipped his hand under the mask to scratch it. Eren looked extremely amused by it as he moved a bit closer.

“Do you have a face in there,” He said, seeming to examine Armin's mask amused by it.

“Uh-why wouldn't I?”

“Good question,” He said, sounding a bit embarrassed by what he'd just said. “So, does the safe work?” He lifted his hand up as if to touch Armin's face, but stopped before he touched it. He then dropped his hand, not looking away.

“It does, but you just have to put it the large dial on the nine and the small dial on two.” He said, watching Eren's glowing eyes light up in delight. “Don't be too rough with it, though.” He added as the man gingerly lifted his hand to the dials. He turned the dial to the numbers Armin told him to put them to. Once the door opened Armin found himself being stared at with an expressionless face. The cat eyed lenses stared down at him, making him feel self conscious.

“Ha, that's pretty cool,” Eren said, gently pushing the door shut again and Armin decided that he didn't feel comfortable not being able to see the man, so he took the box off. There he found the man looking a bit sheepish and maybe blushing. Armin believed he was just imagining it, but he was more flattered by the fact Eren complimented him on his mask.

“Thanks,” He said, opening the safe. “I did a lot of research to make it.”

“How did you make the mechanism,” Eren said, looking at the open door that Armin held open.

Armin started explaining how the mechanism worked, suddenly feeling completely comfortable with talking to Eren. It seemed to greatly intrigue Eren as he leaned closer to Armin. They were practically touching, but Armin didn't find it uncomfortable. Which was strange because they were practically strangers. It didn't feel that way, though. He felt very familiar with Eren. It was like he was a long time friend and the way they talked to each other comforted him. It was the strangest thing, but he didn't care.

“Armin, are you ready to get out of here.” Mikasa called causing Armin to stop talking with Eren about a random topic.

“Oh, hey, Mikasa. I was just talking with-” Armin looked to Eren to introduce Mikasa to him, but Eren stood up.

“It's alright. I was just about to leave.” Armin stood up, ready to ask him if he wanted to be friends of social media. Before he could even say anything, Eren leaned over and kissed Armin's cheek. “It was nice to see you again, Armin.”

“Again,” He said, confused by what Eren said and a suddenly a bit creeped out. All Eren did was smile somewhat knowingly before walking away from him, disappearing into the kitchen.

“So, that's the guy you like. Looks like it turned out okay for you,” She said, grabbing her coat out of Armin's basket and pulling it over her body. “He's got balls to just kiss you on the cheek in front of all these people.” Armin simply glanced around them and strangely no one seemed to even noticed what had happened.

The two of them left the building and Armin wondered where Mikasa had been the entire time they'd been there. Three hours had passed since they'd gotten to the party. How three hours had passed was beyond Armin. It was like talking with Eren made time pass by so fast, he didn't even realize it was passing. It made him miss Eren a bit, despite how he'd been put off by what he'd said before he left.

“I'll see you tonight, Armin.”A man's voice whisper causing Armin to flinch and look around the dark for the man. It had sounded like Eren, but Armin couldn't be sure. He felt a bit of a chill run up his back and couldn't see anyone other than Mikasa beside him and the people down the street. It sounded like they had whispered right into Armin's ear. There was no way the man could move fast enough to not be seen or heard. That unsettled feeling crawled across his body again.

“Something wrong, Armin?”

“I thought I heard Eren's voice,” He said, looking a bit unsettled.

“Maybe you were just imagining things.” Armin nodded still feeling a bit off, swearing he could hear a strange chuckle of the man that kissed his cheek as they continued walking.


End file.
